Devices for coupling a fiber optic waveguide to both a medical laser and an endoscope, where the operating end of the endoscope has a longitudinal feed device for the fiber optic waveguide, are known.
One such fiber optic waveguide is described in German Patent No. 2,945,080. The connecting piece of the endoscope has a longitudinal feed device for the fiber optic waveguide. This enables the distal end of the fiber optic waveguide to emerge from the endoscope by a few millimeters, in reverse if necessary, so that the tip of the fiber optic waveguide can be cleaned during a treatment. This device only allows the length of the emerging fiber optic waveguide to be modified by a small distance, however.
It is an object of this invention to design a fiber optic waveguide connection between a medical laser and an endoscope which will allow the fiber optic waveguide emerging from the connecting piece of the endoscope to be adjusted to any length, up to one meter. This permits the fiber optic waveguide to be adapted for use with different endoscopes while allowing the longitudinal feed device for the fiber optic waveguide to fulfill its purpose.